Dipper and Mabel Pines' Love Story
by MiniVGmaster
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a love story between the Pines Twins.
1. Chapter 1

I can't find any fan fiction stories about Dipper and Mabel's secret love for eachother, so I felt like making one for myself. Enjoy!

Also, the events that occur in the story happen after Bill was defeated, and rewrites the ending to Gravity Falls. Hope you like the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper just got back from a celebration party with Uncle Ford. The party was a way of saying 'thank you' to everyone who helped save Gravity Falls from Weirdmageddon. As soon as Dipper gets home, he heads upstairs immediately, not surprised to see Waddles and Mabel cuddling on her bed.

Dipper engages conversation with Mabel by saying "Hey, Mabel. How was it sitting at home without me?" Mabel replies with "It was fine, I always have Waddles to keep me cozy." Waddles makes a happy squeal. Dipper chuckles, and walks to his dresser. He pulls out his pajamas that make him looks like he doesn't want to grow up, but at the same time he has to. "Going to bed early?" Mabel asks. "Nope, just getting ready for a bath. That party made me feel uncomfortable and sweaty." Dipper replies. Dipper then walks to the bathroom and turns the bathtub faucet on.

As Dipper prepares his bath, he starts to take his clothes off. Mabel quietly walks out of the room and walks over to the bathroom. She unnoticeably opens the door wide enough for her to peek in and see Dipper naked. As Dipper walks to the bathtub, Mabel slowly walks in to the bathroom. As Dipper is climbing into the bathtub, he hears the door close and lock. Out of suspicion, Dipper turns around and sees Mabel in her pink sweater standing next to the door. Dipper quickly turns back around and covers his dick so Mabel won't see it.

"Mabel! What are you doing in here? I'm about to take a bath!" Dipper exclaims. "I know, Dipper, that's the point. Now, keep it down! We can't let Grunkle Stan hear us or we're dead." Mabel says in a low-key voice. "Dipper, I secretly love you and I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you about it." Mabel tells Dipper. They both blush. Dipper turns around and moves his hand away from his dick. "Mabel, I thought you hated me after you found out I was going to be Ford's apprentice." Dipper states. "I never hated you, I was just frustrated knowing that you were going to leave me." Mabel answers with sorrow.

"So, let me ask again, what are you doing in here?" Dipper asks Mabel. "I want to take a bath with you, if you don't mind." Mabel responds. "I don't mind at all. Actually, I would enjoy that a lot." Dipper expresses. Mabel undresses in front of Dipper, starting with her sweater. She then removes her shirt, and her bra comes off too. By now, the entire top part of Mabel's body is naked. Her lower body comes next, and she first takes off her shoes and socks. Her skirt comes off, and then her hot pink panties. She is now completely naked and Dipper is in shock. Dipper has never seen Mabel fully naked, so he has lots of feelings running through his head. Mabel walks over to the bathtub, her boobs bouncing up and down after every step. Dipper is amazed by his twin sister. Mabel climbs in to the bathtub, where Dipper is waiting for her. They now realize what's supposed to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the continued part to the love story between Dipper and Mabel Pines. This one's bound to be better(hopefully)! If you haven't read the first part, read it before you read this part. It explains what is happening in the story right now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They both know what they're going to do next. Dipper and Mabel slowly slide closer to each other, and Dipper starts by kissing Mabel. Mabel kisses back, and then they start making out in the bathtub. They begin to speed up the make out session, little by little. After a few minutes, they stop and look at eachother. They realize they need to take it to the bedroom. They wash eachother for another few minutes and let the bathtub drain. They get out, dry off, put their clothes back on, and walk together while holding hands to their bedroom. As soon as they get into the bedroom, they turn the lights off and lock the door.

Mabel and Dipper quickly take their clothes off, and get onto Dipper's bed. Mabel gets on first, and Dipper gets on next. Mabel gets on her knees, turns her face and lays on the pillow, and spreads her cheeks. Dipper quickly sticks his dick into Mabel's ass and humps her hard, very hard. Mabel moans, Dipper grunts, and they both are enjoying the experience. After about ten minutes of anal, Mabel and Dipper relax for half a minute and then Dipper gets on bottom. Mabel positions her tight pussy onto Dipper's dick and bounces up and down on Dipper while he grabs Mabel's big and squishy boobs. This goes on for five minutes, and then they relax again for half a minute.

Mabel gets on bottom again, with her back on the bed and her legs spread. Dipper lifts her legs up and puts them on his shoulders while he swiftly puts his dick into Mabel's pussy and starts humping again, and again, and again. After about five minutes of that, they both lay down on the bed and pant, exhausted from all of the sex. They decide to take it down a notch and go back to making out. Dipper and Mabel face eachother while they lay on the bed, and start making out. Dipper starts fingering Mabel, and Mabel starts stroking Dipper's cock while they make out. This pleases both of them very much.

They realize something after they finish making out: they haven't done any oral sex yet. They decide that Mabel will start with the oral sex. Dipper lays down, puts his knees up in a sit-up position, and spreads them so his legs aren't in the way of his dick. Mabel wraps her arms around Dipper's legs and starts sucking Dipper's cock. The way Mabel sucks dick makes Dipper feel amazingly good. He puts one hand on the back of Mabel's head and the other hand on the back of his head. Mabel slowly moves down from his dick to his ballsack, which she starts licking immensely. After switching back and forth between these two actions, Mabel decides it's Dipper's turn for oral sex. They quickly switch positions, with Dipper's arms around Mabel's legs. He starts licking Mabel's tight pussy and Mabel moans over and over. He then moves up to Mabel's tits and starts licking her tits. Mabel is highly turned on by this. Oh, the pleasure of oral sex they feel.

After a couple of minutes for relaxation, they start doing regular sex for a while to finish off the wonderful night they've had together. Ten minutes later, they decide that they're done with sex for the rest of the night. Dipper wraps her arm around Mabel and pulls her closer to him. Dipper whispers into her ear, "I love you Mabel, you made me feel amazing tonight. I hope we can do this again soon." Mabel whispers back, "I love you too Dipper, we should do this tomorrow night." Dipper responds with "Sounds good to me. Goodnight." They sleep together while naked until the morning. 


End file.
